No te Vayas
by ZZZazzzz123
Summary: Que pasaria si uno de los pokedex holder fuera un traidor y se uniera al equpo Amanecer ven aqui y descubrelo.tambien habra un poco de romance
1. Chapter 1

Buenas aqui estoy aqui con otro fic espero que os guste tanto como yo que nada aqui voy hacer un crossover entre naruto y pokemon . solo me voy a llevar los trajes de los akatsuki para hacer el villano de esta serie pero no me voy a llevar los personajes de naruto solo los nombre del grupo y los trajes nada mas.

 **Disclaimer:Pokemon no es mio es de Satoshi Tajiri etc.**

 **Advertencias : Este serie de fics tambien tiene gore osea muerte de personajes pero no tanto vamos alla.**

La traicion duele

EPILOGO

Es facil ver que la vida avanza tan rapido , se ve que va lento pero pasa el tiempo volando no se quien lo dijo ni me importa , pero esto es otra anecdota contada.

En una cueva para ser mas especificos Catacuambas iban corriendo tres joves cuyos nombres eran de **Green,Blue y Gold** iban corriendo a toda prisa como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡aqui no esta! vamos- Dijo el mayor de los tres revisando las celdas que contenian dichas cuevas

-¡aqui tampoco!-Dijo la chica de pelo castaño revisando otra de las muchas celdas

-¡por aqui no esta!-dijo el mas menor de los tres parando de correr

-¡¿entonces donde Gold-?! dijo tambien parandose cuestionandose Green un poco estresado

-¡n...no,no lo se,capaz este alla!- señalo el oji-dorado

-¡chicos ahi que ir vamos!- dijo la chica de pelo castaño que se habia parado de correr tambien-!no ay que perder tiempo!-

-!entonces vamos!-dijo el oji-dorado corriendo mas rapido que antes

En dichas cuevas habia muchas celdas y estaban revisando si ahi estaba algo no mejor alguien que han estado mucho tiempo persigiendo. para ser peor en esta cueva era muy grande y poca luz ya que era alumbrado por antorchas muy pequeñas a punto de extinguirse .

-¡AHI esta la salida-exclamo el oji-dorado señalando una pequeña luz que salia al fondo de la cueva

-¡capaz ahi este!-dijo la oji-azul

-¡entonces vamos no hay que demorarnos mas!-dijo el castaño de ojos verdes

cuando termino de hablar Green ya estaban cercade la luz que salia al exterior

al final de la cueva se hallaba esa fizura de luz que conducia al exterior que llevaba a un gran crater rodeado por rocas gigantes. en una de ellas se encontraba nada menos que el antiguo pokedex holder ... que tenia puesto(N/A: **como dije alla arriba me iba a llevar el traje de los akatsuki y como no me gusta explicar vesturio este personaje que no voy a decir por que seria spolearlos lleva el atuendo de Itachi Uchiha** )

-al fin te encontramos ...- dijo el oji-verde con extrema seriedad

-vaya tardaron tanto-dijo dandose media vuelta para poder ver a sus antiguos amigos y compañeros

-fue largo...pero te encontramos-dijoojiazul-todos te extraños Yellow,Crystal,Sapphire,Emerald,Diamond,Pearl hasta Platinum tus pokemon te extrañan, yo te extraño

-...¿por que te fuiste?¿por que te uniste estos locos?-pregunto con suma seriedad el oji-dorado

-ya no soy tu ... para que me digas asi, y si me uni a estos"locos"no es de su incumbencia

-¡DIME!-el oji dorado inturrumpio abruptamente gritando a los 4 vientos-¡tu no eres asi! ¿¡por que te fuiste!? ¿por que te fuiste cuando mas te necesitabamos?¿eh?-exclamo con algunas lagrimas en lo ojos el oji-dorado

-Hmp-solo alcanzo hacer ese sonido con la boca

-... regresa por favor pueblo paleta te extraña Kanto te necesita-le dijo el castaño

-ya basta me canse de ir tantas tonterias tengo mejores cosas que hacer asi que adios-dijo ...

-¡ESPERA!-dijo el oji-dorado-no te vayas

-no te dejaremos ir

-hmp... no me dejan otra opcion-entonces de su bolsillo saco una kunai con letras inentendibles-lo siento no me dejan de otra-se acerco rapidamente a Blue y ...

 _TMP_

que tal todo bien tod correcto ja bueno este es el primer capitulo de hoy hasta entonces ¡leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas como estan todo bien, todo correcto , y yo que me alegro bueno aqui este el segundo capitulo espero que les guste como yo haciendole , esta ves lo voy hacer un mas largo asi que vamos.

Sol Naciente

Era un dia soleada en pueblo paleta, sol ardiente como siempre , Pidgeys canturrenado avisando el nuevo dia en una casa cerca del laboratorio de Profesor Oak se encontraba un entrenador recien despertandose y a su lado se encontraba un pikachu que no queria levantarse ya que estaba bien cansado del entrenamiento de entrenador que se encontrba boztesando era ni mas ni menos que el campeon de la liga pokemon y tambien uno de los primeros pokedex holder **Red.**

 **-** AHHHHHHH!... que cansancio hey pika hay que levantarse el profesor Oak vamos-el campeon de la liga pokemon comenzo agitar el pequeño cuerpo del raton electrico haciendo que este se enojara y seguido le lanzo Impactrueno -AGGGG ...ahhh.. ¡pikachu! cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas ...ag esta bien tu ganas pero solo unos 10 minutos ok-seguido de esto el entrenador se levanto de la cama para dirigirse a bañarse y cambiarse .

Luego de unos minutos de baño se cambio de ropa ( **N/A:Como les dije no me gusta explicar atuendo asi que tiene la ropa de Rojo Fuego)** Se dirijio a su pikachu y le agitar otra ves al pequeño roedor- Pika te dije que solo 10 minutos ¡vamos! -seguidamente su pikachu se comenzo a levantar despacio y con cara floja dio un largo bostezo -creo que ya no tenemos que entrenar tan tarde¿no crees ? bueno vamos a desayunar-

-PIKA PIKA! - exclamo contento el roedor dirijiendose rapidamente al hombro de su entrenador

rapidamente los dos se dirijieron al comedor a lo que ya estaba preparado su desayuno, un plato de deliciosa tarta de bayas con jugo de bayas aranja - ¡que delicioso ¿no lo crees? bueno a comer - luego de sentarse en la mesa del comedor se percato que habia una carta alado del plato -¿ah? ... que es esto... ah es una carta que dejo Mama haber-acto seguido abrio la carta y la leyo

 **Hijo tengo que ir a visitar a la abuela me voy un mes esta un poco enferma y tengo que verla , te lo iba decir ayer pero no estabas llegaste tarde¿no es asi? bueno hay comida en el refrigerador y si te hace falta hay un poco de dinero en mi cuarto creo que con eso es suficiente ,para todo un mes asi que ya me tengo que ir no esteras haciendo travesuras cuidate hijo no haras nada malo bueno ya me tengo que ir aqui te dejo el desayuno ya listo .**

 **De Mama**

-Hmp¿asi que te fuiste eh? y si supieras lo que hecho,bueno ¡a comer!-acto seguido de este se dispuso a comer

luego de unos 10 minutos de comer y dar de alimentar sus pokemon , salio corriendo de la casahasta llegar al laboratorio del Profesor Oak . Cuando llego toco la puerta y seguidamente uno de los ayudantes del profesor le abrio dandole la bienvenida y señalandole donde esta el profesor yendo asi a su oficina

-¡Profesor , ya llegue que ocurre -

-¡Ah Red que tal , veras te llame para decirte que alguien quiere verte en ciudad verde alado del centro pokemon de alli-

-¿enserio pero quien es?-

-ni la mas diminuta idea-

-pero,si no es fiable-

-no te preocupes con eso esta persona quien quiere verte es agente de la policia internacional-Le informo el profesor Oak

-¿de la policia internacional que raro?¿y como sabe usted que me quieren ver profesor si no les conoce?

-ah con eso me enviaron un e-mail a mi computadora , y no solo quieren verte ati tambien quieren ver a Green,Blue y Yellow-

-¿a mi a Green ,blue y Yello?- se dijo asimismo Red que halado estaba pikachu jugando con un ratata que tenial el profesor

-¿pasa algo Red te noto un poco raro el dia de hoy?-

-¿Ah no es nada profesor bueno creo que tengo que irme a inforar a los Green,Blue y Yellow- seguido de esto red salio de la oficina del profesor Oak con su Pikachu

-¿HMP, Que raro?- se dijo asi mismo el profesor Oak

Luego de que Red saliera del laboratorio se dirijio ala casa de su mejor amiga y compañera Blue que estaba a pocos metros del laboratorio , Cuando llego toco el timbre pero nadie respondio asi que opto por lanzar piedras a la ventana pasaron veinte minutos y nadie respodia pero hasta que lanzo una piedra a la ventana de Blue que casi la rompe . Adentro de la casa se escucho un ruido ,no mas un bozteso .

-¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ES Y PORQUE TOCAN A ESTA HORA DEL DIA!-de la ventana salio una despeinada Blue que comenzo a lanzar gritos a los cuatro vientos y un asustado Red

-¡AH Blue espera soy yo ya no grites!-comenzo al calmarla a la evolucionadora

-¡¿AH pero que ,Red que haces a esta hora de la mañana despertandome Y QUE CARAJOS QUIERES!?- comenzo a gritar desesperadamente blue

-¡AH primero calmate ¿si ?!y vengo a decirte que quieren verte en ciudad verde a mi y Green y Yellow,y ya son las 10 de la mañana- le informo a Blue

-¿¡ para que y quien quieren verme?-le pregunto calmadamente Blue

-n..no lo se -

-ENTONCES DEJAME DORMIR- cuando quiso cerrar la ventana red lo interrumpio

-¡BLUE espera por favor y ya no grites que esta llamando la atencion de todos y solo escuchame ¿ quieres? -

-Te doy 5 minutos -

-al profesor Oak le enviaron un e-mail de la policia internacional que alguien quiere vernos en ciudad verde alado del centro pokemon en una casa -

\- lo hubieras dicho desde el principio ,Red jajaja-comosi nada comenzo a reirse Blue

-pero tu comenzaste a gritar como loca -

-Hay Red pero no te molestes ¿quieres?-Le dijo con voz tierna

-Tch como quieras-dijo Red un poco molesto por la actitud de su amiga- bueno hay nos vemos en el gimnasio de Green , voy a ir por Yellow y de paso por Green -

-Um por Green ¿eh?- dijo casi susurrando

-como quieras pero ¿fijo?-

-como no Red voy a llegar primero-

-bueno hay te ves-

-¡Adios !

y asi Red empeso a dirijirse a ciudad y bosque verde para informar a sus amigos

 _TMP_

bueno que tal el capitulo de hoy si esta largo no por lo de hoy voy a comenzar editar el primero hasta entonces !LEEMOS¡


End file.
